


Married Life

by BeefCheeks



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Farting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gross, Humiliation, Punishment, Scat, Toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefCheeks/pseuds/BeefCheeks
Summary: About a year after the war against the Fell Dragon, Olivia gets summoned back to the Kingdom to dance in a grand ceremony. She departs from her newlywed husband, Gaius, with a gift, and makes way to her performance. However, her gift has a bit of an adverse effect on her tummy.
Relationships: Guire | Gaius/Olivia
Kudos: 5





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for a friend of mine.

Scene 1

Getting used to a post war world was never easy. Especially when the cost of said war was so great. The burden of the battlefield would probably never truly flee from Olivia's back, but at the very least, the load could be lightened. The best thing that came out of this war was that she no longer had to be alone. A lover’s comfort now warmed her bed that was once frigid with loneliness.

Every morning she would now wake to a sleepy smile from her husband, Gaius. The two were wed officially about a month after the war, and while newlywed hardships were encountered, they were nothing compared to the burning passion the two had for each other.

That passion made things all the harder than the two had to part ways for business. Olivia had been commissioned to dance once more for the new King, Chrom in the Ylissian capital. That was quite a ways journey from Ferox, where the two had settled. Apprehensive at first, Olivia knew she couldn't refuse Chrom. Gaius however, was preoccupied with many separate obligations, so as much as he would love to chastise the new king some more for old times’ sake, that would not be possible.

At the breakfast table about three days before her departure, the couple chatted over drastically over-sweetened oats. Nervous, as she had not danced for a crowd in ages, Gaius reassured,

"You have nothing to worry for, Liv. Ole' Chrom has never been hard to please," he quipped.

“It's not about that, sweetie. If all I wanted to do was please the crowd, I could go up there with any old routine and get cheers," she responded. "If I'm not doing my best, I may as well not do anything at all!" Gaius rolled his eyes with a smug smile. "There you go with all that work ethic nonsense.

“It's not nonsense," she pouted. "If I'm not doing my best, why even do it at all?”

"You know, Liv. If you really wanted me to stop messing with you, you would cool it with the cuteness," he chuckled. Olivia blushed a hair tone pink and giggled. "Oh, I'm cute, am I? You're almost as sweet as these inedible oats. Seriously, Gaius, how do you stomach this stuff? One spoon full and I’m already at a headache!"

Seeing an opportunity to suave things up, Gaius put on his sexiest look. "Oh, I don't know... maybe living with you has built up my tolerance for unbearable sweetness?" He stared directly into her eyes when he said that, and noticed her blush deepen with his words.

"Oh, sweetheart..." she said through mushed lips. In his head, Gaius had hit the sweet-line jackpot. Which in his mind could only lead to a night at the honeypot?  
"Gaius, that was so corny!" Olivia went into near hysterical laughter. 

"Corny!? I poured my heart into that line! ..." he pouted like a puppy, which only made Olivia laugh at him more. She was turning red in the face much to Gaius’ dismay. “Don’t laugh at me too hard, sweet-pea. You remember what happened last time, don’tcha?” Her laughing stopped dead, and her redness transitioned to embarrassment. 

“Really, Gaius? You’re bringing that up?” This time It was Gaius’ turn to laugh. He was talking about something that happened a week ago. Olivia was laughing way too hard at one of his dumb jokes when she pushed a little too hard and passed more than a little gas. A trumpet like, rude toot blasted out of her like a horn, much to Gaius’ amusement. He had been teasing her about it ever since it happened, which was torturous for Olivia.

“I really ought a cut one on your pillow. See if you wake up laughing still!” Olivia grew visibly upset which Gaius took note of. “Woah, woah, relax their babe! I was just jokin’ around. Don’t be so mean,” he said. He snuggled up to his salty beloved and gave her a nice smooch. A sweet, love peck cracked Olivia’s tough pout. She kissed him back and the two embraced in a sweet hug accompanies by whispered “I love you’s.”

Scene 2

The day of Olivia’s departure came swifter than either of the two expected. Gaius had been on his best behavior leading up to the trip. One, to not stress out his wife before her big performance, and two because he didn’t want to get pillow-gassed. With the house finally cleaned, and her things finally packed, Olivia was ready to say goodbye to her husband and hello to the open road.

Departing at twilight, she spent the whole day packing with her husband. Throughout she had given Gaius many kisses goodbye all over his face the entire day, and he had given his. This was definitely not going to be easy. But alas, the carriage was waiting. After loading her stuff on the cart, Olivia went back to do a survey check around the house to make sure nothing was forgotten. On her way back out of the house, her sweet presented her with something sweet. Her tender heart melted when she saw her husband’s gift of a dozen heart shaped mini cakes, made especially for her, with pink icing and everything!

She could muster no words, but luckily, they weren’t needed. Like an inevitability, another long kiss came and went on and on to ware on the carriage driver’s patience. After they broke, Olivia boarded the cart and waved her lover a solemn goodbye…

However…

After they parted lips, Gaius had warned her to eat the cakes quickly, since the milk in them sours rapidly. But sadly, Olivia heard that warning though half-awake ears, as she hadn’t slept a wink the night before. She tucked the cakes under some cloth in the carriage and tried to finally get some rest. 

Before she knew it, she was knocked out on the cart’s wooden floor. Her sleepy snores reminded the chiseled old carriage driver of his own wife. He left her to sleep as the rickety wooden cart bumped up and down the road. Though he was shocked to see her sleeping soundly through the rougher patches of the road. Like a big baby she mewed and snoozed through every pothole and bump on the path, blissfully unaware of what was to come.

Scene 3

Olivia woke in the middle of the night with drool at her face, still groggy even after a three-hour nap. When she saw she was in the city however, her grogginess fled for a spell. It was near midnight, yet the castle town was still as noisy and bustling as she remembered it to be. The smell of meat skewers, pastries, and perfumes wafted around the air so beautifully, forming a symphony of aromas. The vibes of the city were so potent that Olivia could feel its very beating rhythm in her hips. She couldn’t help but do a little twirl! With the way the city was making her feel, all her worries about her dance faded.

She took all her stuff and walked through the capital with a spring in her step. Her loft was located in the heart of the city, close enough to get a good view of the Royal keep. It was also surrounded by all kinds of meat, and food stands simply waiting to be feasted on. Through her soft, shy voice she ordered from almost all the stands, ending up with an entire basket of meat skewers. Their aroma was intoxicating. It even put an extra spring in Olivia’s step to get her butt to her room.

When she got in, she slammed the door behind her and locked it shut. Nothing was going to get between her and her skewers now. Luckily, her room was far away from anyone the others, which catered to her reclusiveness and her burning desire to empty her entire basket with no regard for manners.

And so, she did. The lass jumped back onto her soft feather mattress and reached into her basket of meaty goodies. Olivia snacked and munched heartily, taking small, but frequent bites of succulent beef. It was nice to not have to worry much about scornful gazes. She knew Gaius wouldn’t judge at home, as he had no room to, but there was a big different between that and indulging in solitude.

After about twenty minutes the basket had been emptied. Olivia sighed in relief before tossing an unsightly gaze at her now protruding tummy. Perhaps she had overdone it a little bit… Bloating like this could ruin her performance in the morning. She had to relieve it someway, somehow.

Examining her poked-out tum, she pushed on it a little and like the effect of a button a belch rumbled out of her for an obscene length of time. It petered out after 6 seconds, shocking Olivia herself with how loud and rude it was. She held her nose to block the meaty stink of it and fanned the air, praying it wasn’t loud enough for her neighbors to hear.  
Luckily, the location of her room was quite reassuring. But Olivia poked her head out the door just to be sure she didn’t have unwelcomed listeners. The coast was clear, and the lass noticed something. Her gut went down a little bit after she burped, so maybe it was all just a big gas bubble? And perhaps she could work it all out with a bit of exercise. After all, the room was huge, and there was no way she could go on stage looking like this.

After resting for about ten minutes, the chubbed-up dancer got up and prepared to do a practice routine. Before she got into position for her stretches, she bumped her chest twice with a closed fist, knocking loose another savage burp. It was shorter than the first and sounded a like the croak of a toad, making Olivia giggle like a school girl.

After her giggling subsided, she got into stretches. The classic shoulder to shoulder was first, followed by toe touches. Before she leaned over to grab her piggies, her tummy rumbled a bit further down south, making Olivia even happier that she was all alone. As soon as she bent over, a proud, loud, trumpeting rip of ass-gas blasted out with a bassy start and a wet ripping conclusion. 

Olivia let out an equally large and windy sigh of relief. She patted her now half-deflated tummy and took a breath in. “It should be illegal for things that gross to feel so good…” she thought to herself. The whole room was now painted with her unique smelling fart smog. The gas was palpable and reeked of meat. Olivia never really minded her own, but this one knocked her back more than a bit. 

After releasing the pose, she had the idea to go to the other side of the room, but the smell followed her like a clingy puppy. She couldn’t help but laugh at herself. Her next pose was another classic, the dancer’s pose. Olivia’s leg was half lifted when she reached to grab it with her other hand. At this point, her goal was to get the rest of the gas out, and this pose did the trick all too well. Her face relaxed into one of pure bliss as the remainder of her fumes plumed out of her shapely rear. 

The pleasure on her face only grew as the blast went on and on… and on. She was damn near ahegao at the end of her 20 second release. 20 whole seconds of a light, mid-toned, airy blast blew out of her backside like a cloud of death. Even when she was alone, she couldn’t help but to blush hard. Waving the gas away from her butt, she moved to the rooms window and threw it all the way open. 

Her tummy was now as flat as it was before she went on her kabob binge, and her bed called to her.

Scene 4

The morning started with lurch in the tum, but that was hardly out of the usual for her. Gaius would probably never get used to his wife’s morning poo’s. Mostly because such powerful plops were just so damned unexpected from such a sweet, soft-spoken gal. This morning was more of the same for her. She took a comfy seat onto her room’s toilet and barely had to push for her first snake to begin to drop. A stream of gold hit the bowl right along side a steamy brown pole. Cute toots popped out in small increments between turd drops. 

Olivia took this time to get a little homesick. She remembered the first time Gaius and she had shared the bathroom. The two had dined on a bear chili the night before, and the lass’ morning plop was beyond violent. It wasn’t the first time he had heard her cut one, but it was his first time smelling it, and oh boy… Gaius did not have a good morning that day.

The memory made her giggle as she wrapped up exercise. After wiping, she relished in how empty she felt. Three lengthy browns sat at the bottom of the bowl. She feared they would clog the thing, but luckily, Ylissian plumbing was the cream of the crop. 

After a good hand washing, Olivia tended to some other morning maintenance, teeth brushing, showering, etc. Before she could head to the castle, she had to put her outfit together. It had been delivered in the morning from the castle’s music company, but Olivia was quite surprised to see just how… provocative it was. Her usual outfit wasn’t exactly modest, but this one was something else.

It was a deep black near transparent one-piece, accompanied by several bangles of different sizes, a thin veil, and cloth thong-toed foot-wrappings. It had a zig-zagged cloth around the stomach, leaving her midriff partially exposed. When she tried it on, Olivia was shocked to see how little the outfit supported her breast. The outline of her nipples was viewable from a distance. She prayed the opera house wouldn’t be too cold. Her backside didn’t fare much better, since the outfit road up her butt heavily. It was approaching thong-hood at this point.

“Who made this thing,” Olivia was stink-eyeing the sewn monstrosity, when a knock came at her door. “Hello, Olivia?” The voice was quite familiar. “How long are you going to keep us waiting, Miss Mouse!?” The more the voice spoke the more pretention Olivia heard. She knew exactly who was on the other side as soon as she went to open it.  
“Oh, hello Maribelle,” she said offering a distinct disinterest. “Is that seriously how you’re going to address me, Olivia? Did marrying that thief rob you of all your manners?” It took everything within not to roll her eyes, but Maribelle’s unexpected visit did remind her of something. She hadn’t eaten her cakes! Before she could let Maribelle drag her out, she grabbed the box, failing to notice the odd smell coming off her charming’s sweets.

Scene 4.5

The night came upon the capital with a swiftness. Olivia had spent the entire day practicing her routine, while Maribelle watched, and heckled. On the bright side, at least she got a lot of practice in. The evening crept up on the two of them before they knew it, and Olivia was primed and ready.

Before she went up on stage, she wanted to reunite with Chrom and some of her old Shephard friends, but before even that, she had some cakes to attend to. When she opened them, they smelled a little ghastly, but she figured that’s just how Gaius bakes. A lot of his treats smelled kind of foul when she thought of it. But to her expectations, they tasted amazing. Her beloved had outdone himself this time for sure. 

She polished off the stinky snacks in no time and made her way to talk to her old friends. On her way to their seating, she felt a worryingly familiar rumble in her belly, but decided to ignore it. She met and mingled with her old war buddies for a good hour or so before her performance. They showered the formerly shy and timid lass with all sorts of warm praise and compliments. Almost too much for her to endure. 

Scene 5

Eventually the hour came for Olivia’s performance to begin. She peeked out to see a full hall, jam packed with royals and commoners alike. Ylisse was known for its grand balls and ceremonies but this one had to be the largest Olivia had ever seen. The food was plentiful, and the wine flowed like water.

A gaggle of chatty, young carolers came before her. They were led by an older instructor who guided them in their powerful albeit lengthy tune. They took up just enough time for Olivia’s tummy to fully declare its rebellion. She held onto her loud gut and covered her mouth as a surprisingly large burp echoed into her hand. The carolers were just coming back from the stage landed within earshot. Their glares hit Olivia like daggers, as she sheepishly apologized.

“…Sorry,” she said through a pink blush. The carolers said nothing, but they did giggle mockingly, as they walked away. “Starting my performance by getting laughed at by some children. Great start, Olivia…” She said to herself. Her tummy roared louder, this time gaining the ear of the caroler’s instructor  
.   
“Are you feeling alright dear? You look as if you’ve eaten something foul!” It was those words that prompted a thought. Olivia had indeed eaten something foul… something foul indeed. Her mind immediately turned to the worst. Her dastard husband’s cruddy cakes had poisoned her! 

“Oh, no I’m quite fine,” Olivia replied to the instructor, who knew for sure it was a lie. She nodded, wished Olivia luck, and took the caroler’s out of the auditorium. She figured the last thing Olivia needed was foul glances from school children.

Like a que calling her to meet her death, the announcer shouted her name to the crowd in the Ylissian auditorium’s typical grandiose fashion. As soon as Olivia took the stage, thunderous applause resounded around the entire room. Thinking quickly, maybe if they kept applauding, Olivia could use the noise to drown out the gas? She had no alternatives at this point, she had to find a way to rile them up.

While the crowd clapped away, Olivia made a noise of her own as she released a low pitched, droning fart, that rumbled between her cheeks. She was lucky enough to get it all out before the applause ended. Purposefully, she started her routine with several twirls, hoping to fan the air out with some pirouettes. This hardly worked in her benefit, as the smell was now wafting around the whole front row.

People in the front gave each other side eyes and held their noses in disgust, panning them blame on whomever looked the guiltiest. This was a grim signal to Olivia that her plan had failed, but at least they didn’t know who it came from. Her next move was a slow lift of the leg followed by a running ballet hop and another set of pirouettes. A set of moves like this would wreak havoc on her stomach, but what else could she do? Gaius would never hear the end of this…

With a “here goes nothing,” and a prayer, Olivia commenced her leg lift, up from the ground to the air above her head. Her grace was off from the usual, since most of her focus was being geared toward not gas-bombing the auditorium. But it would be in vain. A small sequence of popping toots escaped her rear. Her outfit was doing nothing to help the sound, if anything the way it was pushing Olivia’s cheeks together seemed to make her farts even louder!

The sound didn’t go past the front row, but as soon as they heard it, the snotty nobles and aristocrats knew exactly what was up. They held their noses with their handkerchiefs and tried their best not to snicker. Olivia saw their reactions but remained calm… or at least tried to. 

Her next move was the leap. A bound from one side of the stage to the other. After returning her leg to the ground, and moving it behind her, she took in a deep breath and honed her focus in on her movements. She couldn’t let her tummy troubles ruin such a prestigious event. Off she went, tossing herself into the air with enormous power, spinning gracefully before returning to the ground with a loud thud.

The thud was loud enough to block out the short, squeaky fart that came out with her landing. It started with a mouse-like airy noise and ended with a loud trump. A few stage hands heard the latter half of the poot, but the audience didn’t seem to notice. They roared into applause loud enough to drown out another fart. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as a window of opportunity presented itself. As she let the mammoth amount of gas out to plume the room in a foul haze, the audience’ applause ended a tad earlier than expected. The tail end of Olivia’s release was loud enough to echo across the entire hall. 

Nobles and commoner’s alike stared daggers into the now wide eyed and red-faced dancer. She attempted to play it off, but no one was fooled. Some snickered, King Chrom himself was quite disturbed, and some had to silence their children’s laughter. Steadfast, Olivia continued, bracing herself for a massive, three-pronged pirouette. 

Within seconds, she was in the air. Her spinning commenced. In the air she spun like the sleekest arrowhead, penetrating through the wind… and producing some of its own. As she rocketed into the air her ascent was accompanied by a rocket blast of hard, loud, dense gas, pushing out of her like some sort of gas hose. The fart was loud enough to echo through the entire auditorium, and rancid enough to stink up the rows, all the way up to the King’s booth. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Olivia’s return to the ground was ass first, since the fart ruined her focus. The impact with the wood floor below prompted another fart to echo out, reverberating off of the ground with an awful sound.

Every set of eyes in that auditorium was on Olivia, but in a manner far from anything she ever could have desired. But her desires were clearly never a priority for her stomach, as she kept on passing gas! She could literally not stop farting. Big ones, small ones, wet ones, long ones, all pouring out of her backside while the audience looked. Some in amusement, others in horror. 

Scene 5.5  
Watching over her plucky chicks, the caroler’s choir instructor was shocked to see an envoy standing in front of her at this hour. The errand boy spoke to her directly, stating that the choir was needed for an encore. He spoke of the dancer they had in place bailing out mid performance, for reasons the envoy chose not to disclose. But gossip among the carolers about a red faced, pink haired weirdo spewing gas from one end and curses to her husband from the other, gave the old crow all the context she needed.

Scene 6 

Swept, swabbed, and beautified. Everything was perfectly set in place for Olivia’s return. Gaius sat for a spell and admired his handiwork. Though he had grown antsy while his beloved was traveling, he had managed to keep busy. Dinner was near done, its smells permeating the room. With the table set, and candles lit, all that was left was to wait for her arrival.  
Her carriage pulled up earlier than Gaius anticipated, with a flushed looking driver to boot. He spied his wife through the window and caught a look at her face. Her expression was aloof, but it changed when her and Gaius met eyes. The look he was met with lied very far outside of Gaius’ expectations…

She looked back at Gaius with a burning fury that singed right through her confused husbands head. Confused, he broke eye contact and cracked open the door. The carriage was gone, and Olivia was marching to the door with balled fist, red cheeks, and a sunken brow.

“Hey there sweet cheeks,” Gaius called out, to no response. The enraged dancer shoved her way into the house and forced the door shut behind her. “What’s going on, babe? What’s got you upset?”

“What am I mad for!? Gaius, you’re such a jerk!” Pouting, Olivia pounded hard on Gaius chest with both hands, flailing in hissy anger. “If you really are that big of a lunkhead, I’ll have you know, that my performance was RUINED because of your damned cakes! How could you pull such a cruel prank? What’s WRONG with you!?”

Olivia continued her angry baby beatdown. She even got a couple good shots in, turning Gaius’ tickled giggles into legitimate ouches. “Babe, I have no idea what you’re talking about. How did my cakes ruin your performance? What, did they grow mouths and heckle ya or something? And stop hittin’ me, it hurts!”   
Steamy faced and teary-eyed, Olivia tackled Gaius to the ground. “I made a fool of myself in front of everyone and all you can do is tell dumb jokes…” Now in a better wailing position, the PO’d pinky rained punches down onto her foe shouting incoherently. 

Gaius had no idea what he, or his sweets had done to warrant this, until it hit him. It, being something other than Olivia’s fist of course. Earlier in the morning he had heard some gossip about a dancer who gassed out the entire auditorium with farts that echoed through every row of seating, and smells that they swore peeled the paint. He had his suspicions but was shocked to hear that the culprit was none other than his own wife.

“Wait, that was you who farted up the palace wasn’t it,” Gaius said smugly. His wife’s reaction of shock and horror made him laugh all the more. 

“GAIUS!!” Olivia shouted, wringing him by his neck. Somewhere hidden beneath all the rage and shouting, her tummy was still tremoring. Putting a particularly warped idea within Olivia’s head. “Sorry, sorry, sweetie, come on and let up? It was an accident! You know I’d never do something so cruel on purpose!” She stopped punching at him and pouted. “But I’m sorry you went through that,” he said, embracing Olivia in a hug. 

Gaius’ rare moments of sensitivity almost always lead to something a tad less innocent. He wrapped her tight within his arms and consoled her for a good, long time. Long enough for the rage to seemingly dissipate, all before moving his hands lower, to the back of her shirt, then lower still until they rested on her backside.

“Now, what do you say we forget about all this? You and I both know I did you wrong, so how about some sweet pleasure and punishment?” Olivia’s absence had done nothing to help Gaius’ corniness. Olivia didn’t respond, but it felt like she was loosening up a bit. Her head was buried in Gaius’ shoulder and the whining had stopped completely. 

Seeing an opportunity to rouse her up, Gaius delivered a squeeze. Squeezes on the bum always riled Olivia up… but this time it seemed like the only thing it riled was her tummy. A long, wet one burped out of her butt, leaving her husband at shock. The smell hit his nose oh so swiftly, choking the words straight out of his mouth. 

“Oh, we’ll have some pleasure and punishment alright....” Olivia spoke ominously. Before he could protest, Gaius’ head was engulfed completely by a set of plump, yet toned cheeks. “You didn’t think I would let you off that easy, did you?” She perched tight on top of his face and wouldn’t be budging an inch. She still had sexy dancer outfit she had received on under a more conservative set of robes. The smell of the noxious fumes of the night prior, combined with a pinch of sweat, and a heaping helping of the monster she had just ripped culminated to bake the rancid smell of hot ass Gaius was currently subjected to.

Before she had gotten on top of him, this seemed like a wonderful idea, but now in hindsight, Olivia was starting to realize just how embarrassing this was. She had never sat on anyone’s face before, let alone right after she farted, and remorse was starting to kick in. But that remorse wouldn’t last long, not at all. It hopped on out of the door as soon as she caught a glimpse of a garden snake. The serpent was slithering its way closer, and closer toward her.

No matter how embarrassing this was, Olivia had her own opportunity staring at her this time. It was staring through the eyes of a snake. Perhaps she could finally silence Gaius’ teasing if she had some dirt of her own to toss. But first, she had to be sure. Perhaps the snake was simply just attracted to her posterior, and not what it was producing.

She closed her eyes, and clenched her fist, grunting as she pushed out a set of blast. Eight, loud pops of gas, followed by a longer drone shot against her victim’s head. Slaps of protest hit up against Olivia’s thighs, but she knew they were faux. The snake told her all she needed to know. Her little garden snake had blossomed into a cobra, with more than a little bit of spittle at its mouth.

A mix of embarrassment and intrigue came onto her face, as she hesitantly reached to wrangle the snake. Not to tame it, but to send a message to its master. Through a blush, Olivia took hold of it and giggled,  
“You won’t be hearing the end of this, sweet pea. You had better be nice to me for a good, long while~.”


End file.
